Sakata Kintoki
Background He was built by Hiraga Gengai by orders of Kagura and Shinpachi who were mad at Gintoki for leaving them behind. In order for them to keep doing their work they decided to came up with ideas to make the perfect yorozuya substitute leader that would fill in Gintoki's spot when he was absent. Appearance Kintoki has straight and golden hair and also light blue eyes. He wears the opposite color of Gintoki by having white boots, white shirt and pants with blue linings, and a black yukata with golden patterns worn sloppily, draped over his left shoulder like Gintoki. All is opposite from Gintoki . Personality His personality is based on Gintoki as Gengai programmed him to be like him. He is described as "Gintoki ver. 2.0" or "Perfect Gintoki". He appeared to be a reliable and caring character which the whole Kabuki District loves him, however this could be Kintoki hypnosis. Strength & Abilities Like Gintoki, he wields a Bokutou and has the same fighting style. He can send out hypnosis wave at humans but it doesn't work against animals or robots. Relationships Allies *'Shimura Shinpachi': *'Kagura': Enemies *'Sakata Gintoki': Kintoki became the famous when Gintoki was gone during the Baragaki Arc, in order to maintain himself famous, he decided to become the new protagonist by erasing memories of everybody who knew Gintoki by placing his version instead. When Gintoki appeared he decided to do everything in his power to maintain himself as the protagonist by making everyone hate him. When all his plans failed, he decided to return Shimura Tae's, Kagura's, and Shinpachi's memories so they can get a last chance to see Gintoki before he kills him. When Kintoki eventually lost to Yorozuya, he notifies to Gintoki that he will try again to take his place as the protagonist someday. *'Tama': He considers Tama as an enemy for trying to aid Gintoki in his quest to gain back his place as the protagonist. Story Baragaki arc He was created by Gendai during the this time when gintoki was gone as shown in Chapter 374 (Kintama's Chapter 3) and when Kintoki was finally ready he started doing the job more better then Gintoki and gaining fame trough the whole city and making the yorozuya become popular. He also started changing everyone memories of Gintoki to his own version. Kintama arc When Gintoki went home, he found that his home has been conquered by a man with similar appearance with him, Kintoki. Not only that, Gintoki's presence also forgotten by them and even the Oedo except robots and animals, which is including Kintoki that the one who spreaded the hypnosis, because he was actually a robot. With the help from Tama and Sadaharu, Gintoki tried to take back his position. Trivia *His character name is base from Japan folk Hero Kintaro . *Two character use the same name in ths series . *While Gin (Gintoki) means silver, Kin from his means golden, which is the price of golden is highter than silver. References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Robot Category:episode 253